


A Spoonful of Sugar

by mizface



Series: Stuff of Legends [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is no fault of mine that normal potions do not work on you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp that takes place after the events of "Stuff of Legends"

"Drink thisss."

Ray took a sip, grimacing as the taste hit his tongue. Zhu’Thah’lleh stopped him as he tried to shove the cup away.

"You need to drink it all," she sighed long-sufferingly.

He gave the contents of the cup a suspicious look. "I'm pretty sure this will kill me faster than the damn kobold poison." He scowled, still angry with himself for letting one close enough to hit him.

"It isss no fault of mine that normal potionsss do not work on you.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn't mean it has to taste like something died horribly, and is trying to drag me with it." She glared, and he sighed, giving in. "Fine,” he said, raising the cup to his lips. “But next time, let me help make the stuff, okay?” At Zhu’thah’lleh’s raised eye ridge, he elaborated. “When spells and potions don't work, you learn your way around a few plants. That _includes_ ones that cut the taste without screwing up their effectiveness.” He drained the cup, then reached for his water flask, eager to wash the taste out of his mouth. 

When he'd gotten enough to drink, he saw she was watching him appraisingly. "Waiting to see if it kills me?"

Zhu’Thah’lleh snorted. "If I'd wanted you dead, there are lessss irritating waysss to accomplisssh it."

Ray grinned. The longer they traveled together, the more Ray found himself liking her. Not just so they'd have a healer; she was smart, had a better-than-average dose of common sense, and was snarky in the best kind of way.

"When we get farther north, you could ssshow me thossse plantsss," she suggested. "Then I won't have to hear your complaintsss anymore." 

"Lady, those two statements have nothing to do with each other," Ray laughed. "But you have yourself a deal."


End file.
